Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, directory services systems may be used to provide access to information sought by a user or other software application. In some cases, software applications are designed with scalability in mind. Such applications allow virtually any number of users to use the application, provided the application has proper network and computing support. Other applications, however, were not designed with such scalability in mind.